Opera
by deremacchiato
Summary: (New Summary) Kyuhyun hanya ingin meneruskan sekolahnya dengan tenang di negara asalnya. Tanpa ada rasa takut, was-was atau curiga seperti kala itu. Sayangnya, semua tak sesuai rencana ketika takdir mempertemukannya dengan mereka. Apa hidupnya tak bisa sesederhana dulu lagi? Warn GS! A bit Sci-Fi. PG-15 ,Rated T slight M. Sibling! TeukKyu. RnR
1. Prolog

_**Opera.**_

_**Prolog  
**_

For my noona. Hope you like it. ^^

Inspired by "The Gifted Hands – Psychometry" and "Sucker Punch"

Disc = they're not mine. Except the plot ^^

Main cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun (14 y.o), Henry Lau (17 y.o), Choi Siwon (25 y.o).

Other cast = Park Jungsoo (29 y.o), Kim Kibum (17 y.o) dan menyusul di chapter selanjutnya.

Warn = GS! Kyu, typo(s), PG-15 ,Rated T slight M. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan fic GS, saya sarankan silakan klik tombol "kembali" sebelum anda membuang tenaga untuk protes dan semacamnya. Gomawoyo :^)

.

.

Di mata mereka, sosok pemuda blasteran asia-eropa itu tentu sosok yang menarik. Manis, tampan dan_ manly_ menjadi satu. Badannya memang kecil, tapi di balik kemeja atau pun kaus santai itu jelas masih tampak body yang berbentuk bak olahragawan. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang gembil serta senyuman manisnya. Sungguh, parasnya begitu memikat.

Tapi, tak ada manusia yang sempurna kan? Bahkan dewa-dewi Yunani kuno pun punya cela dalam diri mereka. Dan hal itu tentu masih berlaku pada sosoknya.

Di balik wajah Adonis yang nyaris tanpa noda, tersembunyi sebuah rahasia kecil yang tak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali.

Namun, selama hal itu tak ada yang tahu semuanya aman-aman saja kan?

_Remember "A Devil was once an Angel", _begitu katanya.

Dan seorang Henry Lau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana rasanya kalau makhluk beda kepribadian itu sudah bertarung. Dalam dirinya.

.

.

Kacamata tebal itu masih setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Memberi tameng bagi siapa pun untuk melihat mata sewarna lelehan caramel yang begitu jernih itu. Tapi, memangnya siapa juga yang mau menatap mata itu? Jangankan matanya, sekedar melirik penampilannya pun banyak yang malas mungkin.

Padahal, gadis itu jauh dari kata buruk rupa. Imut malah. Hanya saja semua keindahan itu tersembunyi dibalik pakaian kebesaran dan model kuno yang lebih sering dikenakannya. Jangan lupakan kacamata kuda dan potongan rambut lama yang terkesan ketinggalan jaman. Makin kuatlah kesan "_nerd" _yang disandang si gadis muda itu.

Dia sendiri sih tidak terlalu peduli mau di pandang bagaimana oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia kemari hanya untuk sekolah. Belajar serajin mungkin –supaya beasiswanya tidak dicabut-, sambil sesekali bekerja _part time _di toko buku dekat café milik kakaknya. Sudah itu saja.

Hidup itu sederhana.

Setidaknya, sebisa mungkin hidupnya yang rumit dibuat sesederhana mungkin.

Karena hidup seorang Park Kyuhyun tak pernah sama lagi sejak hari itu. Dan biarlah dia menikmati waktu menyenangkannya sebelum takdir punya rencana lain.

.

.

"Selamat siang! Selamat datang di Caramac café!" Seorang pria muda tersenyum ramah dari balik meja kasir. _Single dimple_ itu kelihatan begitu menawan di wajah khas asianya.

"Seperti biasa Tuan Jung?" Dia cepat hafal wajah para langganannya. Poin plus untuk cafenya yang masih relative baru tapi sudah punya cukup banyak pelanggan tetap.

"Ah tidak, aku mau espresso saja_._"

"Baiklah!"

Tak sampai sepuluh menit cup plastic warna coklat dengan gambar telur bersayap yang menguarkan aroma caramel sudah ada di tangan pria bernama Jungsoo itu. Segera saja di serahkan pesanan itu pada pria paruh baya yang langsung di sambut senyum senang.

"Nah, ini uangnya. Kembaliannya buatmu saja Jungsoo. Bye!"

"Lekas kembali Tuan!"

Senyum itu tak juga hilang melihat bayaran berlebih yang di berikan _customer_nya.

Yaah, biarpun pekerjaannya berkaitan dengan minuman dengan rasa pahit yang khas, bukan berarti hidupnya harus sama pahit seperti itu kan? Buktinya, rasa pahit kopi bisa ditolerir banyak orang dengan sedikit tambahan di sana-sini. Sama dengan hidup. Makin banyak pengalaman makin tahulah dia pahit manis kehidupan.

Ia tidak mau membuat hidupnya mirip kopi pahit. Ia mau seperti caramel macchiato yang manis. Dan kemanisan itu pasti akan terus dibaginya dengan adik satu-satunya yang sudah merasakan pahit kehidupan lebih banyak darinya.

.

.

Dua lesung pipi itu tergambar jelas saat pria muda itu tersenyum. Meningkatkan level ketampanannya yang memang sudah diatas rata-rata. Seorang wanita dewasa yang duduk dihadapannya masih memasang ekspresi menyelidik pada pria muda itu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Siwon-_ah_? Mengajar disini, maksudku? Kenapa tidak di yayasan milik ayahmu saja? Pasti kau sudah mendapat posisi yang lebih baik dibanding sekedar guru pengganti?" sosok itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Padahal, perbincangan ini sudah lebih dari sekali mereka lakukan.

"_Ahjumma_, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali kan? Aku serius dengan keputusanku ini." Pria muda yang dipanggil Siwon itu melempar tatapan memelas yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah aristokratnya. Membuat sosok yang dipanggil _ahjumma _itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Selalu seperti ini.

"_Appa _bahkan menyetujui keputusanku ini. Anggap saja aku sekaligus mengawasi _dongsaeng_ku disini, bagaimana? Apa dia berulah terus selama di sekolah?"

"Aku yakin bukan hanya itu alasanmu kemari, kan? Aish, kalau bukan karena aku kenal ibumu mana mau aku menerima anak lulusan kemarin mengajar di yayasan ini."

"Yak! Kau meragukanku _Ahjumma_?

Wanita bernama Kim Sung Ryoung itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar protes Siwon. Dia hanya bercanda. Ayolah, siapa orang gila yang berani meremehkan kemampuan keturunan Choi?

"Baiklah, jika keputusanmu sudah bulat. Kau sudah boleh mengajar awal semester nanti. Dan –"

" – jangan harap aku akan memberi perlakuan istimewa karena status kedua orang tuamu. Kau mengerti, Choi Siwon?"

Mendapat tatapan tajam begitu, Siwon langsung mengangguk pasti. Menyetujui segala konsekuensi atas keputusannya ini. Dan tidak akan mundur apapun yang terjadi.

"Senang mendengarnya, Mrs. Kim," keduanya berjabat tangan dan Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. "Akan ku jaga kepercayaan darimu, _Ahjumma_." Dan pria itu pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan berlaber "_School Principal_" dengan senyum terkembang.

Mata hitamnya menatap lurus koridor berwarna kuning gading yang sebentar lagi akan sering di laluinya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat ruangan kelas yang nanti akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Syukurlah ia hanya kebagian mengajar satu kelas tiga dan satu kelas dua. Dia masih baru, bisa kewalahan kalau langsung mengajar banyak kelas.

'_Semoga saja instingku kali ini tidak salah. Aku harus secepatnya menemukan mereka sebelum semuanya memburuk.'_

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Keputusan ada di tangan readerdul semua ^^

Silakan review kalau tetap berkenan cerita ini dilanjutkan.

Gomawo :^)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Opera.**_

_**1**_

Inspired by "The Gifted Hands – Psychometry" and "Sucker Punch"

Disc = they're not mine. Except the plot ^^

Main cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun (14 y.o), Henry Lau (17 y.o), Choi Siwon (25 y.o).

Other cast = Park Jungsoo (29 y.o), Kim Kibum (17 y.o) dan menyusul di chapter selanjutnya.

Warn = GS! Kyu, typo(s), PG-15 ,Rated T slight M. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan fic GS, saya sarankan silakan klik tombol "kembali" sebelum anda membuang tenaga untuk protes dan semacamnya. Gomawoyo :^)

.

.

Ini baru awal semester. Dan kesialan sudah menimpanya.

Park Kyuhyun berlari dengan segenap tenaga yang masih bisa di keluarkan tubuhnya melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Sekali dua kali pandangannya bertemu guru yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terbiasa melihat murid yang terlambat. Iya, nona culun itu terlambat pagi ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Keringat yang mulai merembes di poninya di abaikan begitu saja, asal bisa cepat sampai kelas, berkeringat tak apa. Anggap saja olahraga tambahan setelah tadi membersihkan gym sekolah yang tidak kecil. Haa, iya benar, olahraga tambahan.

'_Ayolah, sedikit lagi. Kelasmu tinggal satu belokan lagi, Kyuhyun! Hwaiting!' _Kyuhyun terus memaksa kakinya untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju ke lantai tiga sekolahnya. Tak peduli dengan sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang sudah menjerit minta di istirahatkan, gadis itu tetap berlari. Seragam sekolahnya pun sudah berantakan, ditambah kacamata kuda yang agak melorot dan rambut pendeknya yang mencuat ke berbagai arah. Kacau, itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… A-yo-lah, se-sedikit lagi sam-sampai, Kyu." Gadis itu menghela nafas berat beberapa kali begitu kelasnya sudah tampak di depan mata. Baru dua langkah, Kyuhyun sudah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan berpegangan kedua lututnya erat. Deru nafasnya masih tidak terkendali, pipinya pun memerah menahan lelah.

'DEG'

"Argghhh…" rintihan kecil sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Mendadak bukan cuma anggota geraknya yang nyeri, dadanya juga. Tepatnya di organ pernafasannya. Aih, kenapa harus berbarengan sih, gerutunya dalam hati.

Dengan amat perlahan, Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk. Sebelah tangannya menggengam tas selempangnya erat, sedang sebelah lagi masih menekan bagian dadanya yang nyeri. Kakinya pun dilangkahkan menuju ruang kelas yang hanya sekitar sepuluh langkah lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beberapa kali, memastikan rasa sakit di dadanya sudah lebih terkendali dan menatap jam Pikachu ditangannya. Sudah telat satu jam pelajaran. _Pabboya_ Park Kyuhyun!

Tangannya baru saja terulur untuk mengetuk pintu kelas ketika terdengar perintah "Masuk" diterima telinganya. Eh? Dia kan belum mengetuk pintu? Kok bisa?

Dengan amat ragu dan pelan, gadis berwajah imut itu membuka pintu sebelum menutupnya kembali. Tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun sudah siap mengucapkan alasan kenapa dia terlambat saat lagi-lagi sosok yang ada di meja guru kelasnya bersuara.

"Aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau terlambat pagi ini, Nona Park. Sekarang lebih baik kau duduk ditempatmu. Kau harus bisa mengerjakan soal-soal di halaman 47 dalam satu jam sebagai hukumannya. Mengerti?" Barulah saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan sang guru padanya Kyuhyun pun mendongak.

GLUP.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan salivanya berat untuk turun ke tenggorokan. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu guru penggantinya dikelas ini? Guru yang kelewat tampan guna menggantikan Nona Jessica yang baru cuti hamil? Apa jangan-jangan dia model yang sedang menyamar seperti di film yang kadang suka dibawa sahabat hyungnya? Sengaja cari pemandangan baru ya diantara para guru yang sudah berumur itu? Tidak masalah juga sih buatnya. Toh pasti banyak yang sependapat dengannya.

Hey ayolah! Bagaimana pun juga dia masih gadis remaja normal yang tak jarang memiliki "_teacher's crush"_. Iya kan?

Dan jujur saja, guru dihadapannya itu kelewat muda dan ehmm tampan untuk menjadi guru. Tapi… sejatinya bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. Hanya saja, saat ia bertatapan dengan mata hitam legam itu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menariknya. Terasa familiar meski dia sendiri tidak ingat dimana pernah melihatnya.

" –na Park… Nona Park, apa kau mendengarku? Kau sudah boleh duduk ke tempatmu sekarang.."

Suara teguran yang masih bisa terbilang lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan membuat gadis itu langsung menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang berubah tidak biasanya. Ia berucap "Maaf" begitu pelan sebelum melaju ke bangkunya secepat kilat.

"Tumben kau terlambat. Ada apa?" Baru saja ia mendudukkan pantatnya ketika teman sebangkunya sudah bertanya.

"Teuki_ hyung_ semalam lembur, aku jadi khawatir dan menunggunya. Eh malah kesiangan."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang berbohong, Kim Kibum?"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kim Kibum tadi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil merapikan rambut teman sebangkunya yang agak berantakan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukan tipikal pembohong. Jadi ia percaya pada apa yang dikatakan anak itu.

"No, you don't Ms. Park," pemuda tampan itu memberi killer smile andalannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Tangannya menyodorkan buku tulis yang sudah terisi berbagai soal matematika ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini…apa?"

"Tugas matematika yang di berikan Choi _songsaenim _, iya guru baru itu namanya Choi Siwon, jadilah Choi _songsaenim_. Sudah, cepat kerjakan nanti hukumanmu bisa terlambat kalau tidak mengumpulkan sehabis jamnya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mengembalikan buku itu ke meja Kibum yang kelihatan bingung. "Tidak perlu. Kebetulan semalam aku sudah mempelajari materinya. Nah, jangan ganggu aku sekarang, _arrachi_?."

Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang terpampang dari buku pelajaran dihadapannya tanpa menoleh apalagi memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Sama sekali tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedari tadi diawasi oleh pemilik sepasang manik mata kelam yang ada di meja guru dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

.

.

Pemuda itu begitu tenggelam dalam dunianya. Dunia yang hanya terisi dirinya dan suara lembut biola kesayangannya. Gesekan dawai biola yang menimbulkan rangkaian nada memabukkan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Tak perlu menjadi seorang ahli untuk mengetahui bahwa gelar "_violin prodigy_" memang layak disandang pemuda berwajah imut itu.

Matanya terpejam dengan erat namun rileks. Menandakan betapa dia menikmati permainannya sendiri. Seolah dunia disekitarnya tak lagi ada, ia terus memainkan biolanya entah untuk lagu yang ke berapa saat ini. Toh, tak akan ada guru yang menegurnya karena membolos jam pelajaran. Bukan, bukan karena ia anak pemilik sekolah ini atau pun orang tuanya jadi donatur terbesar di yayasan sekolahnya. Bukan karena itu. Hanya saja dirinya kebetulan masuk jajaran "_top student" _karena prestasinya yang tidak sedikit meski statusnya murid transfer dari luar negeri. Dan semua yang mengenalnya pun tahu betapa besar cintanya pada hal berbau musik serta biolanya.

Jadi, mari biarkan seorang Henry Lau bersua dengan cintanya lebih dulu.

"Kebiasaan membolosmu sepertinya tidak berkurang sama sekali, mochi? Malah makin parah kelihatannya."

Seketika permainannya terhenti, matanya pun tertuju pada pemuda tampan yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi permainannya.

"Diam kau, Taemin-ah. Kau sendiri suka kan suka membolos, kenapa melarangku segala?"

"Eh, apa kau lupa statusku di sini? Aku kan –"

"Ya ya ya! Aku tau siapa kau Taemin. Ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal kapten tim basket yang hobi gonta-ganti kekasih tiap seminggu sekali? Yak! Aku sangaaaat mengenalnya."

PLETAK

"Aww fuck! Why do you do that for?"

"Itu karena caramu mendeskripsikan ku salah, bocah!"

"Artinya kau mengakui kau itu sudah tua…"

"Apa katamu? Mau ku hancurkan biolamu itu, huh?"

Refleks Henry memeluk biolanya erat seolah itu bisa melindunginya dari sosok bernama Taemin tadi. Matanya membulat lucu dengan pipi digembungkan membuatnya mirip anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen. Rasanya, sulit percaya bahwa dia adalah murid tingkat akhir di sekolah ini. Sungguh.

"Jangan bawa-bawa biolaku! Dia tidak bersalah!"

Taemin yang mendengar sahabatnya begitu membela benda mati bernama biola hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Sungguh, sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sanggup bersahabat dengan murid seajaib Henry ini? Keren sih memang gayanya, bakat dan prestasinya pun tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi…kalau sudah berhubungan dengan biolanya. Eh, ia bahkan tak paham cara pikir anak itu bagaimana.

"Aish, kau ini. aku tak mengerti kenapa biola itu berharga sekali buatmu. Kau bahkan memperlakukannya seakan benda itu _yeojachingu_mu saja. Ckckck."

"Whatever."

Keduanya pun terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Henry yang masih memeluk biolanya tidak bergeming dari _ministage_ tempatnya bermain. Begitu juga Taemin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tak ada satu gerakan pun diciptakan dua remaja dalam ruangan musik itu.

Tak betah dengan keheningan itu, Taemin melangkahkan kakinya menuju jajaran bangku penonton yang paling dekat dengan tempat sahabatnya berdiri.

"Sepertinya tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang menarik."

Perkataan Taemin sontak saja menarik perhatian Henry yang masih asyik memeluk biolanya. "Apa maksudmu menarik?" Ia bertanya dengan polosnya. Henry sudah duduk dei kursi kosong di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah."

"Eh?"

"….."

"Kau aneh."

TWITCH

"Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Kau bicara sok misterius. Tidak cocok."

"Kau ini…. –"

"Yak! Biolaku, kembalikan! Hei kembalikan…!"

Karena terlalu lengah, Henry terlambat menyadari biola kesayangannya sudah berpindah tangan. Alhasil keduanya bertengkar layaknya anak TK yang berebut mainan.

"Taemiiiiinnn, kembalikan biolaku!"

"Coba saja ambil kalau kau bisa!"

"Kembalikan! Atau ku bocorkan ke seisi sekolah Captain Taemin mereka itu takut dengan kecoa!"

"Hey! Kenapa begitu?!" Taemin protes keras sambil melempar_ death glare_ pada sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa suruh kau iseng duluan. Sekarang kembalikan!" Henry yang masih terengah-engah karena mengejar sahabatnya mengelilingi ruang musik yang tidak kecil langsung menodongkan tangannya ke depan. Meminta secara non verbal benda kesayangannya yang tadi ditahan.

Taemin menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Tatapan polosnya sungguh tidak sesuai dengan umur dan pribadi jahil yang diam-diam dimilikinya. Ia masih berpikir. Kalau rahasia kecilnya itu dibongkar seperti yang dikatakan tadi, aish, bisa langsung hancur reputasinya di sekolah. Tapi, tidak asyik juga berhenti menjahili Henry sekarang.

"Hei, Taemin, biolaku?!" seruan kesal Henry menarik Taemin kembali ke alam nyata.

Matanya berkilat jahil, refleks Henry menelan ludah berat. Kalau sahabatnya sudah menampakkan ekspresi begitu, yakinlah dirinya dalam masalah.

1

2

3

"Yak! Taemin kau mau kemanaaaa?"

"Kalau mau biolamu, ambil ini!"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran di koridor sekolah pun tak terelakkan. Dua remaja tampan itu berlari sambil berteriak tak peduli bahwa banyak yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu. Tujuan keduanya berbeda, yang satu ingin menyelamatkan "kekasihnya" yang ditahan sementara satunya murni ingin mengerjai sahabatnya yang kadang lebih pantas disebut sebagai "_violin's freak_" dibanding "_violin's prodigy_"

"LEE TAEMIN _PABBO_! KEMBALIKAN BIOLAKU SEKA –"

BRAKK

PRANG

DUUAGH!

Suasana koridor yang sudah ramai kini teralihkan fokusnya pada dua murid yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Lantai koridor yang biasanya bersih itu kini berhiaskan pecahan kaca dari vas bening yang sudah tak karuan kondisinya. Bunga yang tadi menghias didalamnya pun sudah terserak entah kemana. Kondisi di sekitar kedua murid itu begitu kacau.

"Aww..._shit_! Kau tidak punya mata ya?"

"Padahal aku yang ditabrak, tapi dia yang marah._ Pabbo_."

"Hei! Kau sudah bermata empat tapi masih tidak bisa lihat jalan. Itu berarti kau –"

"Aish, mochi sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kantin saja!"

Dan semua yang ada disana seolah teralihkan atensinya melihat sang kapten menarik sahabatnya menjauh dari lokasi kejadian. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan keberadaan siswi lain yang hanya menunduk sambil memunguti pecahan kaca yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini, Henry-_ah_?" gumaman itu begitu lirih. Bahkan mungkin semilir angin pun sukses menyembunyikan kesedihan tersamar dalam suara lembut itu.

.

.

_Songsaenim_ muda itu berjalan di koridor sekolah barunya dengan santai. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan tatapan kagum yang dilemparkan para siswi atau bahkan guru wanita yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Jujur saja ia sudah terbiasa berada dalam kondisi begini. Saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena fisiknya yang memang diatas rata-rata. Bahkan saat dirinya masih di negeri orang pesonanya masih kelewat kuat untuk diabaikan.

Bibir jokernya menggumamkan irama lagu yang cukup familiar buatnya. Menemani langkah tegapnya menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai terbawah dari gedung yayasan berlantai lima ini.

Tubuhnya berbelok ke kanan menyusuri koridor ketika –

"LEE TAEMIN _PABBO_! KEMBALIKAN BIOLAKU SEKA –"

BRAKK

PRANG

DUUAGH!

- suara keributan langsung membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

Yak! Ini baru hari pertamanya mengajar dan sudah disuguhi keributan macam begini. Apa anak-anak nakal ini tidak tahu ada larangan berlari di koridor sekolah yang dipajang dalam bentuk plakat besar tepat di puncak anak tangga ke lantai selanjutnya?

Ia baru saja mau menegur murid yang membuat kekacauan ketika dua orang siswa berlalu mendahuluinya –tanpa sedikit pun mengucapkan salam pula- meninggalkan satu figure lagi yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Kakinya langsung beberapa langkah mendekat sebelum membungkuk\kan badannya, berniat untuk membantu muridnya yang pasti kesulitan membersihkan pecahan kaca di antara murid yang berlalu lalang.

"Bisakah kau panggilkan petugas kebersihan saja? Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini lebih cepat dan tidak ada resiko muridku jadi terluka disini." Siwon menepuk pelan bahu gadis yang masih berjongkok ditempatnya. Sekelebat, ia melihat ada bercak merah di sudut jari muridnya itu.

"Omo! Lihatlah tanganmu –"

Dan semua perkataan guru muda itu tertahan di tenggorokannya ketika melihat wajah yang sedari tadi menunduk itu akhirnya mendongak.

Ini…Tidak mungkin, kan?

.

.

.

**TBC ?**

**.**

**.**

Nah ini dia chapter pertamanya. Ditunggu concritnya chingudeul ^^

Gomawo :^)

D.M


	3. Chapter 2

_**Opera**_

_**2**_

Inspired by "The Gifted Hands – Psychometry" and "Sucker Punch"

Disc = Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun ^^

Main cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun (14 y.o), Henry Lau (17 y.o), Choi Siwon (25 y.o).

Other cast = Park Jungsoo (29 y.o), Kim Kibum (17 y.o) dan menyusul di chapter selanjutnya.

Warn = GS! Kyu, typo(s), PG-15 ,Rated T slight M. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan fic GS, saya sarankan silakan klik tombol "kembali" sebelum anda membuang tenaga untuk protes dan semacamnya. Gomawoyo :^)

.

.

"_Choi Songsaenim?"_

"_Eh, kau Choi Siwon itukah?"_

"_Ah, saya tidak apa-apa songsaenim. Maaf jadi merepotkan."_

"_Yak! Pabboya! Kau orang korea juga? Haish kenapa tidak bilang!"_

"_Lebih baik saya panggil petugas kebersihan supaya ini dirapikan. Terimakasih sarannya songsaenim."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja sungguh."_

"_Ah, songsaenim harus hati-hati. Pecahan kacanya masih berserakan. Saya permisi dulu."_

"_Jadi kuat demi aku, ne?"_

_._

"Park Kyuhyun…siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa kau mengingatkanku tentang 'dia' ?" sosok itu –Choi Siwon- menatap kosong meja kaca dihadapannya. Secangkir espresso yang hampir mendingin pun tampak tak tersentuh. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian sepele, konyol malah, tapi sukses menyita perhatiannya seharian penuh. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa fokus mengajar di kelas terakhirnya.

Sungguh, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini.

Park Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa gadis itu sukses membuatnya penasaran. Bukan. Bukan dalam hal negatif. Hanya saja ada satu tarikan yang membuatnya merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis pendiam itu.

Instingnya pun seolah memerintahkannya untuk menyelidiki gadis itu. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang entah sejak kapan ada dalam dirinya, yang kelihatannya justru makin kuat saat kembali menginjakkan kaki di negeri ginseng ini.

Aneh.

Ia bukan manusia ajaib atau sejenisnya. Apalagi punya kekuatan super atau semacamnya. Baiklah, mungkin dirinya bisa masuk kategori indigo –karena ia sering melihat hal yang tak semestinya dilihat mata normal- tapi selain hal semacam itu tak ada keahlian khusus yang ada dalam dirinya sampai bisa dikategorikan jadi manusia "abnormal". Oke, kecuali instingnya yang kelewat kuat bahkan untuk mendeteksi kepribadian seseorang sejak awal bertemu.

Tapi, gadis Park itu lain.

Kasusnya berbeda. Dia tidak mampu membaca emosi dan semacamnya yang selama ini sering ia lihat dalam bola mata itu seperti orang lain. Mata itu tidak pernah berbohong, katanya. Kecuali untuk muridnya yang satu itu. Namun, ia merasa harus melindungi gadis itu karena akan ada hal besar yang nanti harus dihadapi entah apa ataupun kapan.

'_And it has nothing to do because they looked like twins! No, no, no and no! They're different person Choi Siwon! You should've know better_!'

Ya! Mereka orang yang berbeda. Dan ia sadar, tak semestinya mengingat kembali sosok itu saat sudah jelas dirinya diminta untuk meneruskan hidupnya. Memulai kembali kehidupannya dari awal. _But, it's hard! It's easier said than done!_

"_You know what, I miss you like crazy right now."_

Dan Choi Siwon hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya. Berharap tidur lelap bisa membantunya menenangkan mental dan psikisnya yang sudah diberi cukup banyak kejutan di hari pertama mengajarnya.

.

.

"Kyunie? _Oppa_ pulang. _Oppa_ bawa jjangmyeon kesukaanmu." Seru seorang pria dewasa sambil menutup pintu kayu dibelakangnya.

Matanya menatap ruang tamu yang tak dihuni siapa pun. Aneh. Biasanya adik perempuannya itu ada disana saat ia pulang. Entah belajar, menonton tv atau bahkan bermain game. Tapi kini ruangan itu kosong melompong. Tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya pula.

Apa adiknya sudah tidur? Tapi biasanya gadis itu baru tidur kalau sudah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan tak jarang menunggu hingga larut hanya untuk memberi pelukan dan ucapan selamat tidur padanya sebelum pergi tidur ke kamarnya. Pandangannya teralih pada jam hitam di tangannya. Baru jam setengah sembilan –hari ini kebetulan café tutup lebih awal- dan rumah sudah sepi.

"Kyunie? Kyuhyunie _eodiga_?" Panik mulai merayap dibenaknya karena tak kunjung mendengar suara adiknya itu. Segera saja ia melangkah menuju dapur, berharap _yeodongsaeng_nya itu sedang menunggunya ditemani "kekasih" tercintanya.

Kosong juga.

Dimana Kyunienya? Kenapa tidak ada juga.

Sebuah stick note di piring buah sukses menarik perhatiannya. Langsung saja ia ambil kertas tersebut dan berharap itu akan menjawab pertanyaan dimana adiknya saat ini.

_Oppa, Kyunie mengerjakan tugas di rumah Bummie. _

_Jangan khawatir, Kyunie sudah minum vitamin dan akan sampai dirumah sebelum jam 9. _

_Eh, mungkin lewat ehehehe. :p_

_Maaf Kyunie tidak sempat menyiapkan makan malam, tadi terburu-buru berangkatnya. Saranghae, Oppa ^^._

Pria itu –Jungsoo alias Leeteuk- tak bisa mencegah sudut bibirnya naik keatas membentuk seulas senyum. Menampakkan _single dimple_ yang membuat wajahnya kelihatan lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

Syukurlah kalau adiknya ada di rumah sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya dia tahu Bummie alias Kibum adalah anak yang bisa dipercaya meski mereka baru sekitar setahun yang lalu berkenalan. Karena sejak pertama melihatnya sewaktu menjemput _yeodongsaeng_nya di sekolah suatu hari, aura protektif sudah ditampakkan anak laki-laki itu. Belum lagi ketulusan yang terpancar dalam manik hitam miliknya lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya masuk kategori "_trusted person_" seorang Park Jungsoo yang punya standar tinggi.

_Dongsaeng_nya bukanlah gadis yang mudah menjalin pertemanan, apalagi memiliki sahabat. Tapi Kibum sukses menjadi sahabat adiknya sejak bulan pertama ia bersekolah di Anyang. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan buatnya selain melihat gadis kesayangannya itu tersenyum.

"Aish, kenapa aku selalu jadi mellow begini sih? Yang penting kan sudah tahu dimana Kyunie sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa menunggunya sebelum makan kelewat malam." Ia menertawakan leluconnya sendiri sebelum meletakkan plastik berisi jjangmyeon tadi dan bergegas membersihkan diri sebelum adiknya pulang.

Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat adiknya terlambat di hari pertama kembali ke sekolah. Ayolah, dia seorang kakak dan tahu pasti apa yang dilalui adiknya meski tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang tamu bernuansa minimalis modern, tampak sepasang muda-mudi yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. _Namja_ yang berambut hitam dan berbadan proporsional kelihatan asik dengan laptop macnya –atau tepatnya asik dengan game yang dimainkannya di sana-. Sedangkan satu lagi, seorang _yeoja_ manis berambut brownish juga kelihatan memainkan benda elektronik berwarna hitam metalik –psp- dengan begitu khusyuk, dan hanya satu yang menjadi penghubung keduanya. Sebuah headset.

Iya, headset. Headset berwarna broken white itu menyumpal sebelah telinga kedua remaja beda usia tadi untuk menyalurkan musik yang berasal dari laptop si pemuda a.k.a Kim Kibum. Kebetulan saja selera musik mereka sama.

.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm…"

"Kyu-_ah_…?"

"Apa?"

"Kyunie…kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Apa Bummie? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi ini…"

"Ya! Kyuhyun, aku serius bicara denganmu!"

Dengan kilat psp hitam ditangan _yeoja_ itu –Kyuhyun- sudah beralih ke tangan Kibum yang menatapnya intens. Yang baru saja direcoki permainannya jelas tak terima dan memberi _deathglare_ gratis yang mungkin bisa membuat murid lain bergidik ngeri. Siapa sangka murid pendiam macam Park Kyuhyun bisa begitu mudah "mengamuk" kalau sudah berhubungan dengan sang "kekasih" tersayang.

Tangannya sudah beralih posisi ke pinggang, tatapan matanya pun sudah mendelik kesal. "Ya! Kim Kibum! Kembalikan psp-ku! Aku jadi kalah kan!" –dan aku paling tidak suka dengan kekalahan, kau tahu itu! Kibum nyaris bisa mendengar kalimat tadi di otaknya hanya dengan melihat Kyuhyun. Sungguh.

Dasarnya Kibum sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu hanya berdiri sebelum melakukan sedikit peregangan pada ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa ikut berdiri dari pada harus mendongak demi melihat Kibum.

"Mau pulang tidak?" tanyanya kalem sambil menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Eh? Pulang?"

"Iya pulang. Pulang ke rumahmu. Rumah yang kau tinggali dengan _oppa_mu."

"Ish! Aku tahu aku tinggal dengan _oppa_ku, tapi kenapa mendadak bertanya begitu?" Kyuhyun yang masih kesal karena permainannya diganggu sekarang malah kebingungan akibat ulah sahabatnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Kibum hanya memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun sebelum memutarnya perlahan ke kiri. Lurus ke hadapan tv plasma yang bertengger dengan anteng di mejanya. Setelah dirasa posisinya pas, jemari kekarnya beralih menyentuh dagu _yeoja_ itu dan agak mendongakkanya. Mengarahkan tatapan Kyuhyun searah jam dinding tepat di atas tv tadi.

"Jadi, mau pulang apa tidak?"

Mata coklat caramel Kyuhyun membulat lucu melihat jarum pendek jam yang sudah ada di angka 9 sedang jarum pendeknya di angka 11. Omo! Sudah semalam ini? Aish, dia mudah sekali lupa waktu kalau sudah mampir ke rumah Kibum. Apalagi kalau ditemani kekasih tercintanya.

"Aish! Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu sih. Jangan-jangan Teuki _oppa_ sudah pulang. Yak! _Oppa_ sudah makan malam belum ya? Aku kan tidak sempat men –"

" – Bummie? Eh, Bummie mana? Kibummie?" Karena terlalu asik bermonolog ria, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sahabatnya tadi sudah menghilang. Jadilah ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ke arah kamar sahabatnya. Dia sudah sering kemari, jadi sudah serasa rumah sendiri. Toh, kedua orangtua Kibum juga tidak keberatan.

"Bummie, kau mengantarku pulang kan? Aku tidak yakin masih ada bus selarut ini."

"Tentulah! Kau pikir aku mau dihajar Leeteuk _hyung_ karena berani membiarkan adiknya pulang larut sendirian. I must be out of my mind!" Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Kibum yang jelas merinding hanya karena membayangkan reaksi kakaknya nanti.

"Pakai ini," perintahnya sambil menyodorkan mantel bulu lumayan tebal berwarna abu-abu. "Sekarang masih musim dingin, dan suhu di luar pasti sudah makin turun sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan hanya karena pakai sweater tipis begitu." Dan itu benar adanya. Saat kemari sore hari tadi, sweater kebesaran yang diambil Kyuhyun dari gantungan mantel masih cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya ditengah suhu dingin awal Januari. Tapi, kalau semalam ini sih sepertinya meragukan. Segera saja gadis itu mengambil mantel yang tadi di sodorkan dan memakainya serapi mungkin. Ia hampir tenggelam memakai mantel Kibum yang memang berbadan lebih besar dan tentunya lebih tinggi darinya. Namun karena ukurannya kelewat besar itu yang justru membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kibum tersenyum manis melihat sahabatnya memakai pakaian miliknya. Bukan karena apa, Kyuhyun yang berbadan kecil kelihatan manis dimatanya dengan mantel kebesaran begitu. Apalagi dengan beanie warna creamy yang makin mempermanis penampilannya.

"You really look like cutie pie, Kyuhyun_. _Coba teman-teman sekelas kita melihatmu begini, pasti banyak murid yang menyukaimu." Godanya santai.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya saat dipanggil "_cutie pie_", dia tidak suka di panggil manis atau semacamnya. Padahal pasti banyak siswi lain disekolahnya yang berharap ada diposisinya saat ini. Ayolah! Dipuji Kim Kibum, si pemilik "_killer smile", _kapan lagi coba?

_And hell no_! Dia lebih baik jadi _outcast _seperti ini dibanding jadi pusat perhatian. _She just doesn't like it, okay?_

"Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian." Gumamnya pelan namun tetap tertangkap pendengaran Kibum.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah sahabat manisnya itu mau tak mau membuat rasa bersalah muncul dibenak Kibum. Tentulah ia tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian.

Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut sebelum menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, really." Ia agak menunduk agar bisa menatap dalam mata gadis itu._ "_And I'll buy your favorite ice cream tomorrow if you forgive me. How about it?"

"Your treat?"

"My treat."

"You're forgiven."

"Semudah itu?"

"Siapa bilang? Kau masih harus mengajakku bermain di game center akhir pekan nanti. Baru kau sepenuhnya ku maafkan."

"Ya! I should've know better this isn't as easy as it seems_."_ Kibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena lagi-lagi jatuh ke perangkap seorang Park Kyuhyun. Gadis ini diam-diam berbakat menjahili orang kalau dibiarkan.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang! Eh, maksudku ayo antar aku pulang."

"As you wish princess Kyunnie."

"Yak! Kim Kibum!

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir dulu."

"Nope. It's getting late. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _hyung_mu dengan mampir malam-malam begini. Ini saja aku sepertinya sudah terlambat mengantarmu pulang."

"Memang telat. Sangat malah."

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_? Aish! Kalau _hyung_mu marah pa –hey! Tunggu dulu Kyunie."

"Brrr…kenapa dingin sekali sih?" Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari mobil Kibum langsung menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya cepat, berusaha menghangatkan diri ditengah suhu beku Seoul di musim dingin.

"Hey! Kalau ada yang bicara denganmu dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. Eh, kau kedinginan? Ya sudah lebih baik cepat ma –"

"Kau bawel Kibum-ah."

What?! Dia, Kim Kibum, yang dikenal irit bicara dibilang cerewet?!

PLETAK.

"AUCHH! _Appo_…kenapa aku dipukul sih?!"

"Siapa suruh mengataiku cerewet. Sudah jelas aku khawatir kalau kau kenapa-napa. Eh kau malah bertingkah menyebalkan begitu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dihadiahi jitakan 'sayang' tadi. Senang bisa menggoda Kibum agar menunjukkan sisi childishnya. "Bummie ngambek _eoh_? Omooo! Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi para fansmu nanti Bummie? Apa jadinya kalau salah satu "_ice prince_" sekolah ngambek seperti ini? Reputasimu bisa jelek nanti, ahahahah." Makin jadilah ia menggoda Kibum padahal sudah diberi tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan ngambek eh. Nanti kau jadi makin jelek. Sudah sana pulang, katanya sudah larut?" Senyum Kyuhyun tak juga luntur biarpun udara makin dingin.

Kibum yang paham kekhawatiran terselubung gadis itu dalam candaannya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang merayap diwajahnya.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, kau langsung masuk ke rumah dan istirahat oke? Mantelnya bawa saja, itu juga sudah jarang ku pakai anggap saja kado buatmu." Kibum menyela ketika melihat sahabatnya itu hendak melepas mantel bulunya. Hell! Memangnya dia setega itu membiarkan Kyuhyun kedinginan begitu tiba di rumahnya nanti –biarpun jaraknya sudah dekat tetap saja ini malam dan suhunya sudah turun omanti.

_Yeoja_ itu mendelik kesal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Iya dia tahu Kibum memang protektif padanya, hanya saja kadang itu berlebihan. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali pakaian Kibum menginap dirumahnya. Memang kadang karena keadaan yang memaksa –omant seperti sekarang-, atau karena anak itu saja yang hobi menyumbangkan pakaiannya. Tapi ya tetap saja merepotkan.

Dan tidak! Ini bukan karena ia merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Melainkan sebagai wujud sayangnya pada_ yeoja_ manis dihadapannya. Kibum bisa saja menyampaikan kata-kata omantic atau cheesy layaknya orang normal sebagai wujud rasa sayang, tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia menyampaikannya lewat gesture atau benda-benda kecil yang artinya sudah pasti dipahami betul oleh mereka berdua.

Gadis itu menghela nafas keras, berpura-pura kesal meski ekspresinya tidak bisa bohong. "Terserah kalau mau mu begitu. Sudah sana pulang, yang ada nanti kau kedinginan berdiri terus disini Bummie. Sana sana cepat masuk mobilmu." Tangannya mendorong tubuh Kibum agar masuk kemobilnya. Sementara namja itu hanya terkekeh pelan menghadapi perlakuan Kyuhyun. Pasti selalu begini.

"Ne! cepat masuk sana," mesin mobil sudah terdengar berderu pelan ditengah kesunyian malam, "besok kita berangkat sama-sama ya? Nanti tunggu aku disini seperti biasa, _arrachi_?"

"Bye Bummie! Hati-hati dijalan!" Kyuhyun melambai dengan semangat hingga akhirnya mobil Kibum menghilang di tikungan depan.

Barulah ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan masuk. Harap-harap cemas sih, siapa tahu _oppa_nya memang benar sudah pulang. Ia jadi membuatnya menunggu, kan? Padahal biasanya dia yang menunggu Teuki _oppa_ pulang. Jujur, itu membuatnya agak merasa bersalah.

.

Diketuknya pintu warna coklat tanah dihadapannya beberapa kali hingga terdengar derap langkah mendekat. Yakinlah Kyuhyun kalau kakaknya sudah pulang. Kedua tangannya menarik mantel bulunya agar makin menempel ditubuhnya yang mulai terasa menggigil. Ia mau minta dibuatkan hot chocolate pada _oppa_nya nanti sebelum tidur. Eh, siapa tahu dia bisa tidur bersama Teuki _oppa_ biar lebih hangat. Toh sudah lama sekali ia tidak tidur dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Dalam arti literal tentunya

"_Oppa,_ buka pintunya ini Kyunie! _Oppa, _Kyunie pu –eh, kok tidak dikunci?" Rasa waswas seketika menyerangnya. Sebutlah ia paranoid, tapi rasa takut bisa mudah menghampirinya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kakak satu-satunya itu.

Kakinya beranjak memasuki rumah minimalisnya dengan mata menatap awas. Perlahan masuk kedalam setelah melepaskan sepatunya tanpa suara. Kanan kiri, sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Sungguh, ia merasa mirip maling dirumahnya sendiri. Tapi ia memang begitu, mau diapakan lagi.

Lampu semua menyala, tapi suasananya kelewat sunyi. Ruang tengah sekaligus ruang santainya kosong, begitu juga kamar si kakak yang berhadapan dengan ruangan itu. Panik makin menjalari hatinya.

_Oppa, oppa dimana? _

_Apa Teuki oppa keluar? _

_Tapi kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?_

_Oppa tidak kenapa-napa kan?_

Ia terus bergerak menuju ruangan yang paling mungkin didatangi Leeteuk kalau pulang bekerja. Dapur.

"_OPPA?!"_

.

"Arrgghhh…"

"Henry? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah _aniyo. _Hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin aku kelelahan disekolah."

"Ya! Jangan memforsir dirimu sendiri begitu. Memangnya kau mau dirawat lagi?"

"Geez, NO WAY! Aku tidak mau menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu lagi!"

"Nah ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Sudah istirahat sana, ingat besok kau harus datang di acara amal, _arrachi_?"

"Ne. _Jaljayo hyung."_

* * *

Tadaaaa, this is the 2nd Chapter ^^ maaf karena updatenya lama banget. My schedule getting more and more hectic as time goes by.

Tapi cukup curhatnya, jadi silakan langsung review saja chingu. Dan untuk satu reviewer yg sudah pinpoint kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, thank you so much ^^ harap maklum karena ini memang masih awal banget masuk ke fandom SP.

So, review sangat diharapkan disini. Gomawo :^)


	4. Chapter 3

Kakinya beranjak memasuki rumah minimalisnya dengan mata menatap awas. Perlahan masuk kedalam setelah melepaskan sepatunya tanpa suara. Kanan kiri, sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Sungguh, ia merasa mirip maling dirumahnya sendiri. Tapi ia memang begitu, mau diapakan lagi.

Lampu semua menyala, tapi suasananya kelewat sunyi. Ruang tengah sekaligus ruang santainya kosong, begitu juga kamar si kakak yang berhadapan dengan ruangan itu. Panik makin menjalari hatinya.

_Oppa, oppa dimana? _

_Apa Teuki oppa keluar? _

_Tapi kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?_

_Oppa tidak kenapa-napa kan?_

Ia terus bergerak menuju ruangan yang paling mungkin didatangi Leeteuk kalau pulang bekerja. Dapur.

"_OPPA?!"_

**.**

**.**

_**Opera**_

_**3**_

Disc = Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun ^^

Main cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun (14 y.o), Henry Lau (17 y.o), Choi Siwon (25 y.o).

Other cast = Park Jungsoo (29 y.o), Kim Kibum (17 y.o) dan menyusul di chapter selanjutnya.

Warn = GS! Kyu, typo(s), PG-15 ,Rated T slight M. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan fic GS, saya sarankan silakan klik tombol "kembali" sebelum anda membuang tenaga untuk protes dan semacamnya. Gomawoyo :^)

.

.

"_Oppa!_ Aish, kenapa malah tidur dikursi begitu sih, kalau besok pagi punggungnya sakit bagaimana?" Kyuhyun terus mengomel ria melihat kakaknya yang tertidur disalah satu kursi dapur. Dengan posisi tidur begitu bisa dipastikan tubuh Teuki _oppa_nya akan sakit semua keesokan hari.

Ia pun berjalan perlahan tanpa suara. Tak berniat mengagetkan _namja _dewasa dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu pulas. Garis kelelahan tergurat diwajahnya yang memang sudah tak bisa lagi dibilang remaja, tapi jelas masih jauh dari kata tua. Ada rasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa banyak membantu untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia masih dibawah umur, anak perempuan pula. Jangan lupakan kakaknya itu overprotektif terhadapnya.

Sejatinya, sudah sering ia membujuk si kakak agar membiarkannya bekerja sambilan –asal jangan jadi waiter di café miliknya, tidak itu sama saja bohong- untuk sedikit menambah pemasukan mereka. Paling tidak, ia jadi tidak perlu bergantung kalau ada keperluan mendadak. Dasar sama-sama keras kepala, izin itu pun tak kunjung didapatkannya.

'_Kyunie, urusan pekerjaan biar oppa saja yang urus. Kyunie harus fokus sama sekolahnya, ne. Buat oppa bangga. Ah bukan oppa saja, tapi appa dan eomma juga, arrachi?"_ Kira-kira begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Leeteuk tiap kali topik ini diangkat.

Tangannya terulur ingin me –

"Aku janji…aku berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun demi kalian."

-nyentuh lengan Leeteuk ketika suara tadi tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Apa…apa maksudnya?

"Kalian yang tenang ya disana. Jungsoo akan jadi kakak terbaik buat Kyunie. Dan –"

Yang tenang…Kakak terbaik… _Oppa_, apa kau memimpikan –

" – kami akan kembali ke Korea. Do'akan kami bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal _appa_, _eomma_. We'll miss you."

-Mom dan Dad?

Jemari pucatnya sudah menempel dengan kulit lengan Leeteuk ketika pikirannya seketika blank. Kosong. Dan kilasan – kilasan kejadian muncul begitu saja dalam lanskap pikirannya.

[]

**Hari ini, Kyuhyun kecil beserta keluarganya akan pergi ke salah satu tempat wisata terpopuler di London. Mereka akan pergi ke Jubilee Gardens yang terletak di tepi sungai Thames. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk merayakan ulang tahun pertama gadis kecil itu di negeri orang.**

"**Daddy, apa kita akan naik kincir raksasa disana?"**

"**Of course sweetheart. Kita akan pergi kemana pun baby mau karena ini hari ulang tahunmu." Pria paruh baya berpakaian casual itu tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan putri kecilnya.**

"**Eomma, can we go to Kew gardens after that? Ku dengar koleksi bunga disana sangat beragam."**

"**Ah, bagaimana kalau kau tanya adikmu ini Jungsoo? After all, today's her day, right baby?" sosok wanita dewasa diantara keempat sosok itu turut tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit terbalik.**

"**Kyunie, can we go there after that? The gardens have so many flowers; you must be like that place. Please?"**

"**Un! But I want ice cream first. Blueberry ice cream first, 'kay?"**

"**As your wish princess."**

**.**

"**Hyung, where are we going?"**

"**Kita beli kue untuk anniversary appa dan eomma, okay?"**

"**Eh, are you serious…"**

"**Come on princess! Kita harus cepat mempersiapkannya."**

**.**

"**How about Kyunie? I mean, Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun, my sister. She's going to be okay, right?"**

"**I don't know how to tell you without make it sound worse than it's already are Mr. Jungsoo. So I'm going to be honest."**

"**What do you me -"**

"**Park Kyuhyun positive got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Adikmu mengalami trauma cukup berat akibat melihat…**

**[]**

BRUGH.

Gadis muda itu ambruk ke lantai dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut luar biasa menyakitkan.

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak seharusnya ia "melihat" ingatan kakaknya. Ini salah!

Tapi…tapi bukan kuasanya juga untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi. Semua ini, kejadian barusan, dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghindari hal tersebut terjadi.

"_Oppa…appoyo! _Sakit…ini sakit." Suaranya mencicit pelan diantara serangan rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya. Sakit. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau kelewat tajam dihunuskan ke kepalanya. Juga tubuhnya.

Nyesshh.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah gelap dengan bau khas itu sudah tampak menetes di lantai satu-satu. Matanya membeliak, panik sekaligus takut. Badannya membentuk posisi fetal dengan lutut yang tertekuk hingga menempel rata dengan dadanya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun kelihatan seperti gadis kecil malang yang begitu ketakutan.

"_Oppa…_Sakit… Ini sakit, _oppa. _Tolong Kyunie, kepala Kyunie sakit…" rintihannya makin teredam karena posisi duduk gadis itu. Cukup dengan melihatnya saja siapa pun bisa memperkirakan sebesar apa rasa sakit yang dirasakan _yeoja _itu saat ini. Siapa saja, tolong Kyuhyun segera. Hanya itu yang diharapkan oleh si _yeoja _manis yang masih dalam posisi meringkuknya.

Bagai ada sebuah keajaiban, Leeteuk yang tadinya tertidur terlihat menggeliat pelan dari posisinya. "Enghh…leherku," ia bergumam pelan sambil mengusap lehernya yang pegal. Aish, harusnya dia tahu untuk tidak coba-coba tidur di kursi dengan posisi demikian kalau tidak mau berakhir dengan tubuh kaku begini.

"Hee…ini jam berapa. Kyunie kena –"

" – sakit sekali… _Oppa.._"

" – pa belum pulang. KYUNIE! Kyunie waeyo?!"

Sebutlah ini berlebihan, tapi Leeteuk nyaris merasa jantungnya akan melompat dari rongga dadanya saking kagetnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kaget kalau menemukan adik yang ditungguya sedari tadi sudah meringkuk tepat di kaki meja dengan tubuh bergetar hebat begitu. Sebagai kakak yang overprotektif jelaslah kekhawatirannya langsung memuncak.

"Kyunie, baby kenapa?! Kyunie, jangan buat _oppa _khawatir. Kyu jawab _oppa, jebal._" Tanpa disadari Leeteuk, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin, sangat ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, kepalanya makin pusing. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar, wajah _oppa_nya bahkan berbayang banyak, ia merasa pual.

"Kyunie… Kyunie kenapa? KYUNIE!"

Dan teriakan sang kakak adalah yang terakhir didengar Kyuhyun sebelum kegelapan total menyambutnya.

[]

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

Henry masih terpaku ditempat. Dengan sebuah topeng berwarna silver dan corak biru metalik disebelah tangan, _namja _yang akrab disapa mochi itu menatap refleksinya disatu dari sekian banyak kaca yang ada diruang latihan itu. Iya, dia saat ini sedang ada disebuah studio tari. Seorang diri. Tepat ketika jam besar dibelakangnya berdentang menunjukkan waktu menginjak pukul 11 malam.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa ia bisa ada di studio selarut ini. Jawabannya sederhana, dia punya kunci cadangan pintu belakang studio itu. Tenang, dia sudah kenal dengan pemilik tempat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya disekolah a.k.a Lee Taemin. Dan dengan sedikit 'this' and 'that', bujuk sana sini, and gotcha! Kunci duplikat serta izin pakai sudah ada ditangannya.

Perlahan, alunan instrumental salah satu composer ternama Beethoven berjudul "Symphony Fate No . 1" terdengar ditengah keheningan. Topeng separuh wajah yang tadi digenggam itu pun sudah terpasang apik menutupi wajah imut namun manly seorang Henry.

One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.

Kedua tangannya yang tadi bersilang di depan dada mulai bergerak. Naik ke atas membentuk separuh lingkaran sebelum terkulai kembali disamping tubuhnya. Begitu terus diulangi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tubuh serta kakinya ikut bergerak seiring tempo lagu yang makin naik.

Gerakannya terlihat luwes dan gemulai namun tetap tegas. Presisi dan tepat dengan hentakan musik piano dari sebuah speaker di sudut belakang. Matanya yang tampak dari celah topeng menatap tajam seolah menantang siapa pun untuk mencoba menghentikannya. Sebuah tatapan yang begitu berbeda dari air muka jenaka dan bersahabat yang biasa ditampilkannya.

Karena saat ia sendiri, saat tak ada satu pandangan pun yang tertuju ke arahnya, sosok Henry Lau itu akan pergi. Berganti dengan sosok lain yang amat sangat bertolakan dengan yang orang kenal. Sosok yang menguarkan aura misterius dan berkharisma, serupa kamuflase predator guna menarik mangsa dalam jebakannya. Dan yang jelas, bukan seseorang yang bisa kau permainkan.

_Because you never know what you'll find behind this mask, right?_

[]

"Kyunie, apa kau yakin mau masuk sekolah hari ini? _Oppa _ha –"

"_Oppa_, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya kan? Aku sudah sembuh, sungguh."

"Tapi…"

"I know you're worried about me. But please, believe me _oppa. _I'm alright, okay?"

Lagi, Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela pasrah. Ini masih pagi, dan dia sudah terlibat argument dengan adiknya hanya karena hal sepele. Oke, tidak sepele juga karena ini berkaitan dengan kesehatan _dongsaeng_ tunggalnya itu. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak insiden Kyuhyun pingsan dengan hidung yang mimisan dan Leeteuk tidak mengizinkan gadis itu masuk ke sekolah dengan alasan kesehatan –meski Kyuhyun berkeras ia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dan dihari ketiganya ini, Kyuhyun memaksa untuk masuk sekolah, ada ulangan matematika katanya.

"Lagipula aku berangkat dengan Bummie, _oppa._ Dia pasti akan menjagaku dan langsung mengabarimu kalau ada apa-apa denganku disekolah, iya kan?" Skak mat. Tebakan Kyuhyun tepat soal kekhawatiran Leeteuk. Kadang, ia agak kesal juga punya adik yang intuisinya sebegitu kuat. Jadi susah sendiri.

"Haah…" Leeteuk menghela sebentar.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela nafas begitu _oppa,_ kebahagiaanmu bisa berkurang satu nanti." Kata Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

Leeteuk melempar tatapan bertanya pada adiknya tadi,"Kata siapa?"

"Itukan pepatah lama _oppa_. Sudah ah, Kyu mau berangkat sekolah dulu. Bummie juga sudah menunggu diluar. Bye _oppa_!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil mantel bulu kepunyaan Kibum yang memang masih menginap dirumahnya. Memakainya serapi mungkin dan siap keluar dari pintu untuk menyambut sosok yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Bummie! Ayo berangkat," begitu melihat sahabatnya didepan rumah segera saja Kyuhyun menarik lengan seragam pemuda yang lebih dewasa itu untuk bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Kibum yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Senang melihatmu sudah sehat Kyu. Aku sudah panik saat Lee songsaenim memberitahukan kalau kau sakit dua hari lalu. Bahkan Minho juga khawatir padamu," katanya serius.

"_Jinjja?_ Minho khawatir? Tumben sekali." Balasnya dengan nada yang begitu polos.

"Kau ini…" pemuda disampingnya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat keunikan seorang Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengacak rambut pendek Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam.

Saat tinggal semeter dari gerbang rumahnya tiba-tiba saja…

"Kyunie! Ini bekal makananmu tertinggal!"

…teriakan menggelegar seorang Leeteuk menghentikan langkah keduanya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun geli sementara gadis itu langsung menepuk dahinya dan bergumam pelan ,"aku lupa," sebelum kembali menemui sang kakak yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Park Kyuhyun…" kata Leeteuk amat pelan.

Membuat yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis ngeri,"Ehehe, _gomawo oppa _sudah mengingatkan. Nah, sekarang…Kyunie berangkat dulu. Byee!" Dan tak lama kemudian…

"PARK KYUHYUUUNNN!"

Keduanya berlari sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal diwajah Leeteuk. Kibum berlari ke sisi pengemudi sedang Kyuhyun kearah kursi penumpang. Sebelum masuk tak lupa ia pamit dengan meneriakkan "Bye _oppa, saranghae! _Kyunie sayang _oppa _yang mirip _ahjumma!_" dengan lantangnya.

"Bye bye _hyung_ ahahahah, Kyunie aman bersamaku!" Kibum ikut menimpali sebelum mobilnya tancap gas meninggalkan rumah minimalis Park bersaudara itu. Meninggalkan pria dewasa itu dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus geli melihat kelakuan adik serta sahabat karibnya.

Sungguh, sepertinya Leeteuk harus lebih sering olah jantung dan kesabaran punya adik yang keras kepala tapi juga kelewat imut macam Kyuhyun.

_Ne, poor Leeteuk!_

[]

Dua sosok yang secara penampilan kelihatan bertolak belakang berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih bisa terbilang sepi. Mengingat ini memang masih setengah jam lebih sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Terlalu rajin? Haa tepatnya sudah terbiasa.

Seorang _namja _kelewat tampan dengan charisma yang kuat bername tag "Kim Kibum" serta seorang _yeoja_ kecil yang terlihat amat sangat biasa penampilannya dengan nama "Park Kyuhyun" berjalan berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih meski nyatanya tidak demikian.

Seperti biasa, keduanya sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekitar. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing atau tepatnya sibuk dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Padahal tak jarang terdengar pekikan iri dari para gadis yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai "Kibum's fan girls" melihat seorang _nerd _sekaligus _maknae_ sekolah mereka bisa berdampingan dengan Ice Prince tersayang mereka. Tapi ayolah, siapa mereka berhak melarang dengan siapa Kibum bergaul. Iya kan?

Kembali pada dua sosok tadi, Kibum tampak menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di smartphonenya pada Kyuhyun yang harus berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh sahabat laki-lakinya itu. Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun tetap memegang ujung lengan seragam Kibum hingga membuatnya mirip anak kecil yang takut terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya ditengah keramaian.

"Hey Kyu, apa kau mau datang ke perayaan akhir pekan nanti?" Kibum bertanya sambil menunduk menatap Kyuhyun.

Yang ditatap ikut mendongak, agar lebih mudah menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tergantung sih…aku berminat atau tidak . _Waeyo_?"

"Aish, itu kan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah Kyu. Semua murid diharuskan datang." Sungguh, hanya dihadapan _yeoja _ini Kibum mau menampilkan sisi ekspresif ketika berbicara. Apa penyebabnya pun tak ada yang tahu. Jangan tanya Kibum, dia sendiri tidak menyangka masih ada sisi childish yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Padahal banyak yang bilang ia adalah sosok dewasa yang berpikir selangkah lebih baik dibanding teman sebayanya.

"Tapi aku malas Bummieee." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan nada _aegyo_ sekaligus memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya. Ia tahu, Kibum tak akan bisa mengatakan tidak kalau ekspresi itu dikeluarkannya –seperti Teuki _oppa_.

Lihat! Benar kan tebakannya, ekspresi Kibum malah balik memelas melihat responnya tadi. Oh tentu saja Kibum tahu Kyuhyun sengaja memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk berkata "tidak" dengan memasang wajah _aegyo_ itu.

"_Aigooo_ Kyunie! Jangan pasang ekspresi begitu! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus datang ke perayaan nanti, me-ne-ma-ni-ku. Titik!" Dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkan sudah jelas keputusan yang diambil _namja _disampingnya itu final. Kalau sudah begini yaa, dia pasrah gantian. Kibum yang sudah ngotot bukan sosok yang mau dihadapinya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sebelum kembali menyeret sahabatnya itu menuju kelas dengan dalih kelas hampir dimulai. Padahal bukan itu, y_eoja _kecil itu hanya merasa ada yang aneh.

Karena sejatinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki seturunnya dari mobil, ia sudah merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Itulah yang makin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Apapun, atau siapa pun itu dia berharap bukan hal buruk. Dia takut. Park Kyuhyun takut kalau intuisinya benar lagi kali ini. Dan jujur saja, ia tak mau mengulang mimpi buruknya kembali disini.

_Jebal…jangan sampai perasaanku ini benar. Ku mohon._

[]

Sayang sekali feelingmu itu memang tidak berbohong Park Kyuhyun. Jauh ditikungan koridor gelap yang baru saja kau lewati memang ada sepasang mata yang mengawasimu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Aahh bukan hanya sepasang, dua pasang mata berwarna kelam malah yang turut mengawasimu nona manis.

Hanya saja, kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh jelas intensitas atensi dari kedua pasang mata itu menyinarkan makna yang berbeda. Dimana yang satu murni menggambarkan rasa penasaran dan entahlah, semacam tatapan rindu namun juga sulit diprediksi. Sedang satunya, obsidian gelap itu tak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun secara partikular, selain fokusnya yang memang tetap terarah pada dua sosok yang baru saja berlalu. Tapi andai ditelisik lebih jauh lagi, sejujurnya dibalik _emotionless mask _yang kelihatan bertolakan dengan _corious stare _sosok satunya tadi, kedua pengamat itu jelas memiliki satu alasan yang sama mengapa mereka melakukan hal ini.

'_Who are you, Park Kyuhyun? Why you make me so curious eoh?' _dan hanya pertanyaan sederhana itulah yang saat ini sama-sama menggantung dipikiran sosok beda usia yang akhirnya menjauh tanpa menyadari keberadaan eksistensi lain disekitarnya.

[]

Eheee, first of all, sorry, mianhe, dui bu qi, gomennasai…. Maaf banget dere (yap, you can call me that if you want) saat ini lagi sibuk dengan rw yang nggak memungkinkan untuk bisa update secara teratur. Yhaa sekitaran satu dua minggu sekali baru bisa update. Sooo, really thanks to whoever that want to read and leave their reviews for this fic. I really appreciate it. ^^

Dan untuk yg penasaran soal Kibum-Kyuhyun, terutama hubungan antara mereka pelan-pelan bakal dijelasin kok, bahkan awal mula mereka kenal sedikit-sedikit bakal dikasih tau. Soal misteri cewe yang dimaksud siwon… can anyone guess who is that? Hayooo adakah yg bisa nebak? Eheheh yg jelas review kalian bakal nambah semangat dere supaya lebih sering updatenya. Makanya leave a review, 'kay? Gomawo :^)


End file.
